Sailor Earth
by Victoria9
Summary: Mamoru is gettin strange dreams of a girl from the past and thinks he might have a sister.Does he have a sister? is there really a Sailor Earth? Find out....
1. The Dream

"ENDY!! ENDY!! where are u?''called the girl while looking for her brother. She had long brown hair with dark blue eyes and she had the sign of the earth on her forehead( a circle with a cross in it). She had on a light pink dress that reached the floor. As she ran down the hall, her dress swished as she turned the corner still looking for her older brother Endymion. Her brother was in the capsule room getting ready to leave to go to the moon to protect his love princess serenity . "Where are u goin ?" she asked as she finally found him. "I have to protect Serenity, tor..i hope you understand" . " I do, I wish I could go too but somebody needs to protect mother, father ,and the rest of the kingdom and the planet". "I wish you could go to but they need you here." "Yes I no, I just have a really bad feeling about all this and.I'm going to miss you."  
  
"AAAAHHHH that was a weird dream" thought Mamoru to himself, "I wounder who that girl was, she seems so familiar yet I can't place her" "I'll just talk to Usa and the girls tomorrow" he said as he fell back to sleep dreaming of this strange yet familiar girl. "Hey, omg its soo nice that we have a break from school...finally!!said a voice from behind her. The girl turned around and saw her best friend Alicia standing behind her. Alicia had brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail an d brown eyes..Hey" said Victoria. She had long brown hair with dark blue eyes. She was 15 and her and Alicia were sophomores at Pitman High. "Yeah , thank God we are off for a little bit, I have and idea!! We should get a whole bunch of people together and do something this weekend!! "Yeah that's sounds good" said Alicia, "well talk to u later." "Bye said Victoria as she started to walk home"  
  
At Rei's shrine the girls sat in a circle talking and gossiping about different things waiting for Usagi and Mamoru to get there. "Whhoooo sorrry I'm late, my mom made me clean" said Usagi out of breath. "Its about time Meatball Head" said Rei. "Is Mamo-chan here"? she asked, "I'm right here" he said while coming from behind her and rapping his arms around her waist. "Ok now since everybody is here we can get down to buisness" said rei. "right" said Luna as she got up to speak. "As you all know there has not been a youma attack for a couple of months now", after receiving nods from everybody she continued. "Artemis and I were discussing why they haven't been attacking and we think that they might attack another area, we are not sure but that is all that we have come up with. Everybody sat there thinking about their own thought when " Aremis, Luna , do you remember much from the Silver Millennium"? Mamoru asked. "We remember some of it...why?" "Well for the past couple of days I have had a really weird dream about some girl, and she seems familiar but I don't know who she is" he said. "Mamoru why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Rei. " I didn't think it was a big deal until it kept reoccurring." "Okay why don't you tell us about your dream " said Usagi, "Maybe we can help". " well I am in some kind of room getting ready to go somewhere and than I hear my name being called and this girl comes in and she says that she doesn't want me to leave to go to the moon because something bad was going to happen,but she understands and that she wishes that she could help and she said that she is going to miss me.." Mamoru looked over at Usagi 's downcast face and said "Its not what u think Usako, she seems more like a sister or something which is why I wanted to ask you ifi had a sister durring the silver millenium". Everybody gasped. "Do you really think that Mamoru had a sister during the Silver Millenuim" asked Minako. "I don't really remember but Artemsis and I are going to go check it out at the computers underneath the Crown Arcde". "We are coming too" came a chorus of voices. "Alright it's settled than, we go tonight and we sneak in" said Makoto. At 11 o'clock that night they snuck into the crown arcade. After Luna entered her password , Luna typed the question in and everybody circled around the computer. Files of the Silver Millenuim came up and a picture of a girl came up. "That's her"!!!!!!! exclaimed Mamoru. "Luna scroll down and see what is says about her" said Rei. As they scrolled down another picture came up of her and said next to it Princess Victoria of the Earth and sailor earth, daughter of King Endymion and Queen Gaia of Earth, and younger sister to Prince Endymion. Everybody sat there dumbfounded. "I can't believe it, I have a sister"!!!! Mamoru exclaimed. Luna was next to regain her voice. "It says here that she died while trying to protect earth when Beryl and Metallia attacked the Golden Kingdom only a day before they attacked the moon". Said Luna. "That's what it meant when she said that she didn't want me to go to the moon because she said that something was going to happen, and I told her that she had to stay here and protect our parents". Mamoru said softly. "It isn't ur fault Mamo-chan, none of us new that they were going to attack" said Usagi. "Yeah Usa's right, we never new any of this was going to happen" said Makoto. " I guess your right but still.." "I think we should go home and get rest and than we will have a meeting at 8 tomorrow morning at Rei's temple" Luna said. "Right" said everybody. The next morning everybody was at Rei's house discussing what they were going to do about this revelation. "Luna do u think that she was reborn like us" asked Usagi. "It is logical that she would be, what do u think Amy?" "I think you may be right but I don't know for sure, Rei, do you think that you could do a fire reading while I check on my computer?" "Yeah, I'll do it now" she said as she walked into the fire room. "Great fire of Mars" Rei began, "show me if me if Mamoru's sister from the past was reborn again like us" after she said that pictures came up of the girl and the fire whispered yes. "Where is she?" Rei asked again and waited for the images to come up. An hour later she came out. "Well what did you find out about her" asked Mamoru excitedly. "Well..." she began and waited for their reaction. "Oh come on and tell us" exclaimed Minako and Makoto at the same time, while Mamoru and the rest held their breath. "She was reborn again like us". Mamoru let out a sigh , "Did it tell u where she is?" "Yes, she is in the states.". "Ami see if you could find where she is, and maybe locate her now" said Usagi. "Ami was already typing on her mini computer as Usagi said this. "I think I have found her file, she was reborn with her original name and it says that she is living in the states, like Rei said. "Well it looks like we are going to the sates" chorused Minako and Makoto. Later that night Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on the couch at Mamoru's apartment. "Are you ok" asked Usagi, "Yeah, I'm so excited, happy , and nervous at the same time"he said, "I mean I can't wait to find her, I have always wanted a younger sister and now its finally coming true". "I no, I can't wait until she remembers her past and all of us" she said while yawning. "Why don't you go to sleep" , "What about you ?" she asked, I'll be there in a minute". "ok". After she went into the room he walked out to his balcony "I can't wait until tomorrow, I promise I will find you..." The next morning Victoria woke up , ate breakfast and than went onto the computer and started talking to Alicia. "So whats up?" Alicia asked, "nothin really, had a weird dream last night, you?" "nothing really, what was your dream about?" "I actually don't really know but I was in some kind of weird dress and running through this long hall, calling somebody's name." "what was their name" alicia asked. "Endy, or Endymion, and I finally saw him in some kind of room and we started talking". "I asked where he was going and he said that he had to go to Serenity and that even though he wished I could come that I had to stay here and protect my parents, and that's basically it.." "Wow that's is really weird." "Yeah and the thing is, is that I can't shake the feeling that I know him some how, like I've seen him before, and that we were close". "HHHMMMM, that is really weird." "Yeah, but anyway I need to get my mind off of it, do you want to do something today?" "Yeah I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the mall." Asked Alicia. "sounds good to me, see u in a lil bit". An hour later they were ready and at the mall. After arriving at the Philadelphia airport you could hear "Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts, we are preparing to land came the stewardess's voice over the intercom. Finally, we are getting off this stupid plane!!!" Rei exclaimed, the flight was 15 hours(just made that up)."Wow this is sooo cool!" Minako exclaimed, " I can't believe we are in New Jersey, let alone the United states", "I can't believe we actually made that up and got away with it too" exclaimed Usagi as she remembered the little lie they told their parents. Since it was Summer vacation, they said that they were all spending the night over Rei's and Makoto's house every night so their parents wouldn't get suspicious. "Yeah really, I juts hope they won't call my house or the temple" said Rei, "I doubt my parents will call, they trust me hahaha" said Minako. "Yeah same here" said Usagi. As they got their luggage they were all clueless as to where to go. Mamoru knowing english the most asked people where he could find a cab, after getting a cab he asked if he could drive them to Pitman. After driving for half an hour they came to the small town. "Wow this is an amazing place" said Ami fascinated. " I can't wait to just find her" said Mamoru. "Don't worry we will" said Usagi trying to cheer him up.  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG... "Hello?" 'Hey toria its kristen, whats up?" "nothin really, just bored.." "well I was talkin to Alicia and we were thinking bout goin out to lunch n than just doin whatever afterwards". "ok sounds good to me, meet u there in 45 minutes." "ok cya ." 45 minutes later she was ready and walking out her door.  
  
"Ami could you do a scan and see if you can find her" ask Mamoru. "sure". She said as they rounded the corner. Victoria looked down at her watch, man they are goin to kill me, I'm already 5 minutes late she said turning around the corner. As she turned the corner she slammed into somebody.  
  
As I turned the corner I ran into somebody or somebody ran into me but the last thing I no is that I'm layin on the ground. "Omg I'm so sorry I said as I helped her up. As I looked at her I gasped in surprise. That was her, the gril from my dreams!, that was my sister!!!  
  
All I no is that I hit something very hard n the next thing I no is that I'm on my back. As I was brushing myself off and I heard the guy apologize and when I looked up I saw a guy with blue eyes and black hair standing next two girls with blonde hair one was done up into two buns at the top of her head,the other girl had long straight hair, another girl with blue hair, a taller girl with brown hair, and the last girl had black hair.  
  
The girls looked on in shock and Rei was the first to recover. "Umm, I'm sorry I'm Rei, and that guy is Mamoru, The girl with the weird hair is Usagi , she is Minako, over there is Ami, and last is Makoto" . She said pointing to all of the girls. "Hey, my hair is not weird, all of my family have it" said Usagi. "Hi I'm Victoria, sorry I ran into you, I'm late and I wasn't payin attention to where I was goin. "No, it was my fault really. "I can tell that you guys aren't from around here , where are u from. "We are actually from Tokyo. Said Ami. "Oh cool, are you guys here visiting or something? "No we are here to find a friend of ours. Said Rei. 'Maybe I could help you find them, but I'm kinda late to lunch...hey would you guys like to come with me cause its almost noon and I bet you guys are hungry. "SURE, chorused everybody. 'ok than. As they entered the pizzeria they heard Finally!!!! "Sorry I'm late I bumped into some new friends, Alicia, Kristen this is Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Mamoru" Victoria said pointing to each of them. After about 20 minutes everybody was eating and joking around. "So how do you like the states so far?" asked Alicia. "It's so amazing here, everything is so much different here than in Tokyo" said Ami. "Yeah" said Minako. After everybody was done eating Kristen and Alicia left while Victoria walked with the Mamoru and the girls. "So who is that person that you were looking for?" asked Victoria "Well she is....". As Mamoru was saying this they could hear a scream at the swing set at the small park in front of the school. "What was that?" asked Victoria. "Ugh nothing , we gotta go, cya" they said as they ran off. "that's weird...I wounder what that noise was" she said as she went to see what it was. As she walked up to the park she didn't see anything, than she felt something behind her. As she whirled around to see what it was she screamed at the sight. It was a huge youma that had long nails n sharp teeth. "Give me you energy it screamed as it started to charge at her. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen in place, as she saw the youma coming closer she covered her face and prepared for the inpact but it never came. As she opened her eyes she was surrounded in a pinkish light and was in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. As Tuxedo Kamen put her down she heard Mars scream her attack. "Mars Flame Sniper". "Why are the youma here, they were never here before?" Tuxedo Kamen was ready to answer when he heard Luna's voice behind him. "Mamoru, move aside, it's time to awaken sailor earth". Victoria gasped as she heard that Mamoru was the legendary Tuxedo Kamen but woundere who the voice belonged to. As she looked around she saw the black cat on the ground staring up at her. "Come it is time for you to awaken". Victoria was beyond scared now. "Yyyooouuu can talk" she exclaimed. "Of course I can" she said as she did a back flip into the air. As she did this a pink rose appeared out of nowhere. "Here take this rose and shout EARTH ROSE POWER" Victoria looked up to Mamoru for help who in response said do it, we need you. "Ok I guess its now or never, she thought. Victoria lifted the rose in the air and shouted EARTH ROSE POWER. After she said those words she was lifted off the ground as lights of pink, green, and blue surrounded her. While she was transforming memories of her past came back and hit her like a train. She remembered her parents, her brother Endymion, the scouts, the princess, training on the moon with her friends, she remembered the feeling of love, and than she remembered the last battle. When she remembered that a tear ran down her cheek but that wouldn't stop her from smiling because she finally found her brother and her friends and her princess, and nothing was goin to make her sad. As she got done transforming there stood Sailor Earth, she had knee high blue boots. She had blue bows, and the top of her gloves were blue, she had a blue choker with the green symbol of earth on it. She had a green skirt and there was green at the top of her shirt. Her transformation rose became a glass pendant and sat right in the middle of her bow. Her tiara was golden and had a red gem in the middle of it. When she was done striking her pose she ran to where the rest of the scouts where fighting. When she got there she searched her mind for her attack, while searching her mind she finally remembered. She held her arms out, her palms facing down and shouted "Earth Quake Tremble" while a green light ran from her palms into the ground and ran under the ground until it reached the enemy and than the ground blew up from underneath of him.  
  
The scouts saw the attack and turned around "Sailor Earth" they shouted. "Now Sailor Moon" sailor earth said. "Right,......Moon Scepter Elimination!!!!!!!!" The youma was dusted. "Endy!!!!" sailor earth shouted as she ran to him. As they hugged they became lost, because they both had finally found each other. "I missed you" said Mamoru, "yeah I missed u too, I'm so happy , I finally have my older brother back" she said. "Its good to see you again sailor earth" said Luna as the other scouts came walkin up. "Yeah its good to see you guys too, I have missed you guys so much, and Serenity." "Yes.." 


	2. Brother and Sister

"ENDY!! ENDY!! where are u?''called the girl while looking for her brother. She had long brown hair with dark blue eyes and she had the sign of the earth on her forehead( a circle with a cross in it). She had on a light pink dress that reached the floor. As she ran down the hall, her dress swished as she turned the corner still looking for her older brother Endymion. Her brother was in the capsule room getting ready to leave to go to the moon to protect his love princess serenity . "Where are u goin ?" she asked as she finally found him. "I have to protect Serenity, tor..i hope you understand" . " I do, I wish I could go too but somebody needs to protect mother, father ,and the rest of the kingdom and the planet". "I wish you could go to but they need you here." "Yes I no, I just have a really bad feeling about all this and.I'm going to miss you."  
  
"AAAAHHHH that was a weird dream" thought Mamoru to himself, "I wounder who that girl was, she seems so familiar yet I can't place her" "I'll just talk to Usa and the girls tomorrow" he said as he fell back to sleep dreaming of this strange yet familiar girl. "Hey, omg its soo nice that we have a break from school...finally!!said a voice from behind her. The girl turned around and saw her best friend Alicia standing behind her. Alicia had brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail an d brown eyes..Hey" said Victoria. She had long brown hair with dark blue eyes. She was 15 and her and Alicia were sophomores at Pitman High. "Yeah , thank God we are off for a little bit, I have and idea!! We should get a whole bunch of people together and do something this weekend!! "Yeah that's sounds good" said Alicia, "well talk to u later." "Bye said Victoria as she started to walk home"  
  
At Rei's shrine the girls sat in a circle talking and gossiping about different things waiting for Usagi and Mamoru to get there. "Whhoooo sorrry I'm late, my mom made me clean" said Usagi out of breath. "Its about time Meatball Head" said Rei. "Is Mamo-chan here"? she asked, "I'm right here" he said while coming from behind her and rapping his arms around her waist. "Ok now since everybody is here we can get down to buisness" said rei. "right" said Luna as she got up to speak. "As you all know there has not been a youma attack for a couple of months now", after receiving nods from everybody she continued. "Artemis and I were discussing why they haven't been attacking and we think that they might attack another area, we are not sure but that is all that we have come up with. Everybody sat there thinking about their own thought when " Aremis, Luna , do you remember much from the Silver Millennium"? Mamoru asked. "We remember some of it...why?" "Well for the past couple of days I have had a really weird dream about some girl, and she seems familiar but I don't know who she is" he said. "Mamoru why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Rei. " I didn't think it was a big deal until it kept reoccurring." "Okay why don't you tell us about your dream " said Usagi, "Maybe we can help". " well I am in some kind of room getting ready to go somewhere and than I hear my name being called and this girl comes in and she says that she doesn't want me to leave to go to the moon because something bad was going to happen,but she understands and that she wishes that she could help and she said that she is going to miss me.." Mamoru looked over at Usagi 's downcast face and said "Its not what u think Usako, she seems more like a sister or something which is why I wanted to ask you ifi had a sister durring the silver millenium". Everybody gasped. "Do you really think that Mamoru had a sister during the Silver Millenuim" asked Minako. "I don't really remember but Artemsis and I are going to go check it out at the computers underneath the Crown Arcde". "We are coming too" came a chorus of voices. "Alright it's settled than, we go tonight and we sneak in" said Makoto. At 11 o'clock that night they snuck into the crown arcade. After Luna entered her password , Luna typed the question in and everybody circled around the computer. Files of the Silver Millenuim came up and a picture of a girl came up. "That's her"!!!!!!! exclaimed Mamoru. "Luna scroll down and see what is says about her" said Rei. As they scrolled down another picture came up of her and said next to it Princess Victoria of the Earth and sailor earth, daughter of King Endymion and Queen Gaia of Earth, and younger sister to Prince Endymion. Everybody sat there dumbfounded. "I can't believe it, I have a sister"!!!! Mamoru exclaimed. Luna was next to regain her voice. "It says here that she died while trying to protect earth when Beryl and Metallia attacked the Golden Kingdom only a day before they attacked the moon". Said Luna. "That's what it meant when she said that she didn't want me to go to the moon because she said that something was going to happen, and I told her that she had to stay here and protect our parents". Mamoru said softly. "It isn't ur fault Mamo-chan, none of us new that they were going to attack" said Usagi. "Yeah Usa's right, we never new any of this was going to happen" said Makoto. " I guess your right but still.." "I think we should go home and get rest and than we will have a meeting at 8 tomorrow morning at Rei's temple" Luna said. "Right" said everybody. The next morning everybody was at Rei's house discussing what they were going to do about this revelation. "Luna do u think that she was reborn like us" asked Usagi. "It is logical that she would be, what do u think Amy?" "I think you may be right but I don't know for sure, Rei, do you think that you could do a fire reading while I check on my computer?" "Yeah, I'll do it now" she said as she walked into the fire room. "Great fire of Mars" Rei began, "show me if me if Mamoru's sister from the past was reborn again like us" after she said that pictures came up of the girl and the fire whispered yes. "Where is she?" Rei asked again and waited for the images to come up. An hour later she came out. "Well what did you find out about her" asked Mamoru excitedly. "Well..." she began and waited for their reaction. "Oh come on and tell us" exclaimed Minako and Makoto at the same time, while Mamoru and the rest held their breath. "She was reborn again like us". Mamoru let out a sigh , "Did it tell u where she is?" "Yes, she is in the states.". "Ami see if you could find where she is, and maybe locate her now" said Usagi. "Ami was already typing on her mini computer as Usagi said this. "I think I have found her file, she was reborn with her original name and it says that she is living in the states, like Rei said. "Well it looks like we are going to the sates" chorused Minako and Makoto. Later that night Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on the couch at Mamoru's apartment. "Are you ok" asked Usagi, "Yeah, I'm so excited, happy , and nervous at the same time"he said, "I mean I can't wait to find her, I have always wanted a younger sister and now its finally coming true". "I no, I can't wait until she remembers her past and all of us" she said while yawning. "Why don't you go to sleep" , "What about you ?" she asked, I'll be there in a minute". "ok". After she went into the room he walked out to his balcony "I can't wait until tomorrow, I promise I will find you..." The next morning Victoria woke up , ate breakfast and than went onto the computer and started talking to Alicia. "So whats up?" Alicia asked, "nothin really, had a weird dream last night, you?" "nothing really, what was your dream about?" "I actually don't really know but I was in some kind of weird dress and running through this long hall, calling somebody's name." "what was their name" alicia asked. "Endy, or Endymion, and I finally saw him in some kind of room and we started talking". "I asked where he was going and he said that he had to go to Serenity and that even though he wished I could come that I had to stay here and protect my parents, and that's basically it.." "Wow that's is really weird." "Yeah and the thing is, is that I can't shake the feeling that I know him some how, like I've seen him before, and that we were close". "HHHMMMM, that is really weird." "Yeah, but anyway I need to get my mind off of it, do you want to do something today?" "Yeah I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the mall." Asked Alicia. "sounds good to me, see u in a lil bit". An hour later they were ready and at the mall. After arriving at the Philadelphia airport you could hear "Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts, we are preparing to land came the stewardess's voice over the intercom. Finally, we are getting off this stupid plane!!!" Rei exclaimed, the flight was 15 hours(just made that up)."Wow this is sooo cool!" Minako exclaimed, " I can't believe we are in New Jersey, let alone the United states", "I can't believe we actually made that up and got away with it too" exclaimed Usagi as she remembered the little lie they told their parents. Since it was Summer vacation, they said that they were all spending the night over Rei's and Makoto's house every night so their parents wouldn't get suspicious. "Yeah really, I juts hope they won't call my house or the temple" said Rei, "I doubt my parents will call, they trust me hahaha" said Minako. "Yeah same here" said Usagi. As they got their luggage they were all clueless as to where to go. Mamoru knowing english the most asked people where he could find a cab, after getting a cab he asked if he could drive them to Pitman. After driving for half an hour they came to the small town. "Wow this is an amazing place" said Ami fascinated. " I can't wait to just find her" said Mamoru. "Don't worry we will" said Usagi trying to cheer him up.  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG... "Hello?" 'Hey toria its kristen, whats up?" "nothin really, just bored.." "well I was talkin to Alicia and we were thinking bout goin out to lunch n than just doin whatever afterwards". "ok sounds good to me, meet u there in 45 minutes." "ok cya ." 45 minutes later she was ready and walking out her door.  
  
"Ami could you do a scan and see if you can find her" ask Mamoru. "sure". She said as they rounded the corner. Victoria looked down at her watch, man they are goin to kill me, I'm already 5 minutes late she said turning around the corner. As she turned the corner she slammed into somebody.  
  
As I turned the corner I ran into somebody or somebody ran into me but the last thing I no is that I'm layin on the ground. "Omg I'm so sorry I said as I helped her up. As I looked at her I gasped in surprise. That was her, the gril from my dreams!, that was my sister!!!  
  
All I no is that I hit something very hard n the next thing I no is that I'm on my back. As I was brushing myself off and I heard the guy apologize and when I looked up I saw a guy with blue eyes and black hair standing next two girls with blonde hair one was done up into two buns at the top of her head,the other girl had long straight hair, another girl with blue hair, a taller girl with brown hair, and the last girl had black hair.  
  
The girls looked on in shock and Rei was the first to recover. "Umm, I'm sorry I'm Rei, and that guy is Mamoru, The girl with the weird hair is Usagi , she is Minako, over there is Ami, and last is Makoto" . She said pointing to all of the girls. "Hey, my hair is not weird, all of my family have it" said Usagi. "Hi I'm Victoria, sorry I ran into you, I'm late and I wasn't payin attention to where I was goin. "No, it was my fault really. "I can tell that you guys aren't from around here , where are u from. "We are actually from Tokyo. Said Ami. "Oh cool, are you guys here visiting or something? "No we are here to find a friend of ours. Said Rei. 'Maybe I could help you find them, but I'm kinda late to lunch...hey would you guys like to come with me cause its almost noon and I bet you guys are hungry. "SURE, chorused everybody. 'ok than. As they entered the pizzeria they heard Finally!!!! "Sorry I'm late I bumped into some new friends, Alicia, Kristen this is Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Mamoru" Victoria said pointing to each of them. After about 20 minutes everybody was eating and joking around. "So how do you like the states so far?" asked Alicia. "It's so amazing here, everything is so much different here than in Tokyo" said Ami. "Yeah" said Minako. After everybody was done eating Kristen and Alicia left while Victoria walked with the Mamoru and the girls. "So who is that person that you were looking for?" asked Victoria "Well she is....". As Mamoru was saying this they could hear a scream at the swing set at the small park in front of the school. "What was that?" asked Victoria. "Ugh nothing , we gotta go, cya" they said as they ran off. "that's weird...I wounder what that noise was" she said as she went to see what it was. As she walked up to the park she didn't see anything, than she felt something behind her. As she whirled around to see what it was she screamed at the sight. It was a huge youma that had long nails n sharp teeth. "Give me you energy it screamed as it started to charge at her. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen in place, as she saw the youma coming closer she covered her face and prepared for the inpact but it never came. As she opened her eyes she was surrounded in a pinkish light and was in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. As Tuxedo Kamen put her down she heard Mars scream her attack. "Mars Flame Sniper". "Why are the youma here, they were never here before?" Tuxedo Kamen was ready to answer when he heard Luna's voice behind him. "Mamoru, move aside, it's time to awaken sailor earth". Victoria gasped as she heard that Mamoru was the legendary Tuxedo Kamen but woundere who the voice belonged to. As she looked around she saw the black cat on the ground staring up at her. "Come it is time for you to awaken". Victoria was beyond scared now. "Yyyooouuu can talk" she exclaimed. "Of course I can" she said as she did a back flip into the air. As she did this a pink rose appeared out of nowhere. "Here take this rose and shout EARTH ROSE POWER" Victoria looked up to Mamoru for help who in response said do it, we need you. "Ok I guess its now or never, she thought. Victoria lifted the rose in the air and shouted EARTH ROSE POWER. After she said those words she was lifted off the ground as lights of pink, green, and blue surrounded her. While she was transforming memories of her past came back and hit her like a train. She remembered her parents, her brother Endymion, the scouts, the princess, training on the moon with her friends, she remembered the feeling of love, and than she remembered the last battle. When she remembered that a tear ran down her cheek but that wouldn't stop her from smiling because she finally found her brother and her friends and her princess, and nothing was goin to make her sad. As she got done transforming there stood Sailor Earth, she had knee high blue boots. She had blue bows, and the top of her gloves were blue, she had a blue choker with the green symbol of earth on it. She had a green skirt and there was green at the top of her shirt. Her transformation rose became a glass pendant and sat right in the middle of her bow. Her tiara was golden and had a red gem in the middle of it. When she was done striking her pose she ran to where the rest of the scouts where fighting. When she got there she searched her mind for her attack, while searching her mind she finally remembered. She held her arms out, her palms facing down and shouted "Earth Quake Tremble" while a green light ran from her palms into the ground and ran under the ground until it reached the enemy and than the ground blew up from underneath of him.  
  
The scouts saw the attack and turned around "Sailor Earth" they shouted. "Now Sailor Moon" sailor earth said. "Right,......Moon Scepter Elimination!!!!!!!!" The youma was dusted. "Endy!!!!" sailor earth shouted as she ran to him. As they hugged they became lost, because they both had finally found each other. "I missed you" said Mamoru, "yeah I missed u too, I'm so happy , I finally have my older brother back" she said. "Its good to see you again sailor earth" said Luna as the other scouts came walkin up. "Yeah its good to see you guys too, I have missed you guys so much, and Serenity." "Yes.." 


End file.
